piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Piston Cup Bedwars (MarkusKrankzler63's version)
Only Markus and Totaldrama can edit this page with Win95 fixing the grammar and adding the transcript (since he played Minecraft like Markus). Ruby and Ferrari Fan can edit too for free and Cars 95, Miraculous, and TJ6 are only allowed to edit 3 times as Markus mostly owns this page. Jaa555 can only edit ONE time. NOTE: This takes place in Markus' world, not in the main Cars universe. Based on Hypixel Bedwars with the same rules and everything. There are 4 teams each with 64 or less cars. Markus will also do more bedwars versions later on even an ultimate version. There are only Cars 1 and Cars 3 racers plus the fan-made racers, backups, Monty Piceski, Zach Wheeler, and Eric Jones. The ultimate version will have the legends in it. It takes place in the Sahara Desert (where Markus lives). Please note that the members of the ABTOTC, MPC, and the Stock Car Alliance are still alive outside the game. Announcers are Bob, CaptainSparklez, Darrell, James the Red Engine, Brent, David, Chick, Yakko, Natalie, and Wakko. Reporters are River, Kori, and Shannon. NOTE: The diamond generator is the only generator in this version. Also you can buy literally any weapon of your choice, even a nuke for 500 diamonds. Teams Blue Team (RSG) *Lightning McQueen (leader) *Michael Cartrip (backup leader) *Cruz Ramirez (co-leader) *Tow Mater *The King *Cal Weathers *Bobby Swift *Brick Yardley *Ponchy Wipeout *Reb Meeker *Jack DePost *Rex Revler *Floyd Mulvihill *Douglas Paintquick (Lightyear stock car) *Phil Tankson *Johnny Blamer *Crusty Rotor *Dottie Vox (Retread stock car) *Ernie Gearson *Ruby "Easy" Oaks *Sheldon Shifter *Danny Swervez *Chase Racelott *Ryan Laney *Bubba Wheelhouse *Rich Mixon *Next-Gen Rev N Go *Katie Mush (Lightyear next-gen) *J.D. McPillar *Chris Roamin' *Harvey Rodcap *Ed Truncan *H.J. Hollis *Richie Gunzit *Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee *Dan Carcia *J.P. Drive *Jonas Carvers *Monty Piceski *Zach Wheeler *Eric Jones Red Team (ABTOTC) *Aiken Axler (leader) *Herb Curbler (co-leader) *Spikey Fillups *Aaron Clocker *Jackson Storm *Buster Monroe (htB stock car) *Harold Superliner (htB next-gen) *Kenny Stackman (IGNTR Cars 1 racer) *Bjorn Anderson (IGNTR stock car) *Tim Treadless *Nick Downdraft (Al's Toy Barn stock car) *Doctor Peabody (Al's Toy Barn next-gen) *Daniel Spinout (Formula Gas MAX stock car) *Conrad Camber *Kevin Racingtire *Cam Spinner *Rev N Go Racer *Todd Marcus *Brian Spark *Dirkson D'Agostino *Terry Kargas *Mac iCar *Noah Gocek *Eric Braker *Billie Joe Blackrim *Jim Reverick Green Team (MPC) *Michael Rotor (leader) *Carl Clutchen (co-leader) *Flip Dover *Jimmy Cables *Winford Bradford Rutherford *Steve LaPage *Barry DePedal Yellow Team (Stock Car Alliance) *Dud Throttleman (leader) *Jimmy Mitchell (backup leader) *Parker Brakeston (leader) *T.G. Castlenut (co-leader) *Bashman (backup co-leader) *Markus Krankzler *Bruce Miller *Tommy Highbanks *Perry Traylor (Sidewall Shine stock car) *Chip Gearings *Bobby Roadtesta *Elliot Diamond (Shifty Drug stock car) *Eldrich SweetTire (Tach O Mint stock car) *Lane Locke *Buck Bearingly *Rev Roadages *Dino Draftsky *Ralph Carlow *Speedy Comet *Delano Dustfield (Fiber Fuel stock car) *Doctor Peabody (Jumbo Pretzels stock car) Transcript James the Red Engine: No more battle royales since fortnite changed way to (Popeye toot) much! However we have BEDWARS! The goal is simple defend your bed and destroy other teams bed. Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LETS GO DEFENDING BEDS BOYS! Aiken: Let's just attack everybody! Herb: WOO! YEAH! AWESOME! (Aiken starts building a bridge to the diamond generator) Lightning: Oh no the ABTOTC is already building to the diamond generator! Rich: Don't worry I will defend my bed. So everyone in the RSG, DEFEND YOUR BEDS NOW! (they all defend their beds) Jack: (Seal Bark) SEAL BARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Rex and Dan: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITS!!!! THE (Seal Bark) TRACK TIME TREEEEEEAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! Cal: NOOOOOOOOO!!! (Explosion in Terry's bed happens) Carl: I'm going to build giant walls around the bed! Michael: Me too! Jimmy: Me three! Flip: Same! Steve and NGVT: And us! Markus: I'm building an ultra protective shield around the Stock Car Alliance! Bruce: Yeah. Dud, T.G., Parker: Good job Markus. We all do great ideas. Herb: You know what we can do? We can put the bed underground and fill it with dirt. We don't need stupid walls! Ryan: I think it's a stupid idea but whatever. Bubba: Yeah. (Herb digs a hole and puts the bed in it and covers it up with dirt) Herb: Done. (back to the RSG) Lightning: Ok we got back 14 diamonds that is cool, Lets get some good swords and some explosives. Cal: Cool. Winford: I have built steel walls around the bed. Bruce: Rev! Rev: Yeah Bruce, what is it? Bruce: We have a giant protective shield to cover our alliance so that if the others die and don't respawn we will still be alive. It will last for a half hour and as long as we don't fall off the world or get nuked we are ok. Rev: Cool. Darrell: Looks like the teams have built the defense for the bases and beds and are slowly getting ready to attack! Bob: Yup! (back to the ABTOTC) Herb: LET'S ALL GO ATTACK THE RSG!!! Aiken: OK! (The ABTOTC attacks the RSG) Chip: BUY A CANNON NOW MARKUS! THE ABTOTC'S BASE IS UNPROTECTED! Markus: Got it! (Soon Markus brings the cannon to fire at the ABTOTC base) Markus: FIRE! (the shot hits the ABTOTC base and explodes it revealing the exposed bed underground) Aiken: NOOOOO! (Carl and Chip go to attack the ABTOTC base while the ABTOTC rushes back) Chip: THE ABTOTC BED IS DESTROYED! LETS GO! Yakko: OH WOW! THE ABTOTC LOST THEIR BED AND CAN NO LONGER RESPAWN! Monty: THIS IS YOUR FAULT HERB! Rich: YEAH! Putting the bed underground was a (Popeye toot) stupid idea! I told you they would find a cannon or something to attack it. (Harvey kills Herb and Brian Spark) James the Red Engine: HERB CURBLER AND BRIAN SPARK ARE OUT! They will now be spectating. (More Stock Car Alliance members attack. Markus kills Terry) Markus: YES I KILLED TERRY!!! Bruce: GOOD JOB MARKUS! Aiken: NO! NO! NO! Ryan: Too bad AIKEN! (kills Aiken) CaptainSparklez: There goes Aiken Axler. (back to the MPC) Carl: I will have a mega sniper shot on Jackson (shoots Jackson with his sniper, killing Jackson)! Great! Michael: Nice one Carl! Winford: Man, the RSG and the Stock Car Alliance are powerful! What should we do! Michael: Don't go to the ABTOTC because the Stock Car Alliance have cleared out their base and are staying there too. I just got two tanks to defend us! (The Stock Car Alliance fires a couple more shots and finishes off the rest of the ABTOTC) Lightning: Dang the ABTOTC got screwed up. Anyway let's move on. Chase: Let's get the MPC next. Reb: Yeah! Danny: Bobby and I will come too! (The RSG attack the MPC) Lightning: Ok go ahead Chase, Danny, Bobby, and Reb. We will be defending. Michael: GUYS! THE RSG ATTACKING! DEFEND NOW! (The MPC use their swords to stop the attack) Carl: (Yee)! That was close. (back to the RSG) Reb: We failed guys! The King: It's ok Reb. The MPC is quite powerful and have good defense anyway. We will just save diamonds before I can buy a weapon I want. 80 diamonds will get the weapon I want. Rich: Ok then! We go to diamond generator then. Lightning: Hmm. Who should go? Well you and me but who else? Rich: Yeah. Lightning: I'll try getting Ernie. But we also have Ponchy to join us! If he is willing to. Who else wants to volunteer! Mater: Lightning buddy! I will never leave your side! WOO HOO! A NEW MISSION! The King: Yeah. Cruz: I will join you why not. Cal: Yeah. I will join you. Bobby: Me too! Brick: Me three! Phil: Same! Chase: Let's join him right Ryan, Bubba, and Danny? Ryan, Bubba, and Danny: Yeah. Sheldon: ME! Ponchy and Reb: We will help you Lightning! We'll grab Ernie too. Ernie: Did you call me? Ponchy: Yeah we are going to the diamond generator please join us. Ernie: Yeah sure! Ed, H.J., Jonas, Monty, Zach, and Eric: And us! Rich: So that's me, Lightning, Mater, The King, Cruz, Cal, Bobby, Brick, Phil, Danny, Chase, Ryan, Bubba, Sheldon, Ed, H.J., Jonas, Monty, Zach, Eric Jones, Ponchy, Reb, and Ernie. Lightning: That's all of us. Rich: So follow me and get your swords too so nobody attacks us. Lightning: Ok. (they come to the diamond generator) Rich: Ok we got 56 diamonds. (Monty faints) Monty (no longer faints): AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE GOT 56 DIAMONDS! (they all return to their bed) Lightning: OH NO! SPEEDY IS ATTACKING US! (Lightning quickly kills Speedy and he respawns in his base) Brick: HOLY (Yee)! Cruz: That was too close! CaptainSparklez: What was Speedy Comet even doing! (Back to the Stock Car Alliance) Markus: Speedy don't attack now! Dud: Yeah man! You need to wait! Speedy: I'm sorry guys. I really wanted diamonds but I died and now I lost my weapons! (back to the RSG) Lightning: I need only 10 more diamonds to get the weapon! Rich get 10 diamonds for me! Rich: Ok. (Rich gets 10 diamonds) Rich: Got them! I give them to you. Lightning: AWESOME! Now the weapon I just bought is something which moves islands like a continental drift. I'm choosing the MPC to attack! (Lightning moves the MPC island and the island collides with the mainland aka center of the map like a continental drift) Lightning: WOW! WE collided the island into the mainland. It's done a good enough damage that their bed walls are damaged too. Michael: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY I DIDN'T DEFEND MY BED! Winford: Now our island is part of the mainland! Carl: Well the bed is still here! But the left side of the island is now at the mainland and only half of the island and defense remains leaving the bed right on the MAINLAND!!! Darrell: HOLY CRAP! THE MPC'S ISLAND IS AT THE MAINLAND! (Bob Cutlass faints) Carl: This sucks! Michael: Let's go after the Stock Car Alliance Carl! Jimmy: OK! Winford: YEAH! (Michael, Carl, Jimmy, and Winford go after the Stock Car Alliance) Markus: WATCH OUT MICHAEL, CARL, JIMMY, AND WINFORD ARE ATTACKING! (Michael shoots and damages the walls) Michael: DANG THEIR WALLS ARE STRONG! (Meanwhile Bobby Swift shot with his sniper and took MPC's bed out) James the Red Engine: THE MPC LOST THEIR BED! Lightning: YES!!!! AMAZING BOBBY! NOW THE MPC BED IS GONE! (back to the Stock Car Alliance) Parker: We got hit hard by Michael, Carl, and Jimmy there. Our defenses were quite damaged. Dud: I know. We have to repair them and hope no one attacks us. T.G.: I will also use your rocket launcher if you don't mind. Dud: Ok. (back to the RSG) Brick: Now is our chance to attack the Stock Car Alliance! Lightning: Yes! Their walls are damaged! (Cal breaks a hole in the wall) Cal: THE BED IS EXPOSED! (Cal breaks Stock Car Alliance bed) Spike: STOCK CAR ALLIANCE BED IS BROKEN! Dud: They think they are safe but I secretly used an invisible potion to sneak into the RSG base. I have set up TNT all over their walls (lights the TNT and the TNT explodes). (the walls are damaged but still alive) Dud: Their giant walls survived? No problem! CHIP! USE THE CANNON and FIRE 54 CANNONBALLS! Chip: OK! (Chip cannons the RSG teams walls completely destroying it) Markus: HIDE!!!! (Markus, Bruce, and Rev hide in their underground base) Phil: YOU ARE GOING DOWN AIKEN! (kills Aiken) Winford: Oh crap! It's just me, Chick, and The King now! (Cal shoots T.G. Castlenut with his pistol while Dud shoots down Chase Racelott but he respawns) (later) Bob: IT'S CHAOS NOW AS THE 3 REMAINING TEAMS FIGHT EACH OTHER! Darrell: WHO WILL WIN! YELLOW, BLUE, OR GREEN! to be continued by Win95 (Markus has no ideas)